


Miniature Murderers

by The_Emo_Ewok



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Minor Character Death, Murder, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Emo_Ewok/pseuds/The_Emo_Ewok
Summary: Children of detectives decide that they need to find justice their own way.Summary is bad but please give it a chance





	Miniature Murderers

           “Come on Drew, hurry up!” Aggie whispered as the duo snuck through the darkened park.

“I’m going as fast as I can. This is heavy and this wagon isn’t good on grass,” replied her older brother as he dragged Aggie’s little red wagon to their destination in the park.

“I know, I just want to get this finished. I’ve waited three years for this!”

When the siblings reached their destination, they dumped the corpse and headed back to Drew’s car. They peeled off their rubber gloves and put them into a Ziploc bag and sealed it.  Once the two got home, they each did their part to clean and put away their tools, including the large kitchen knife. They had already taken care of the crime scene before they dumped the body.  It was routine to them by now. Checking the clock, Drew looked over at his little sister and sighed.  “Aggs, it’s really late, let's get you to bed kid."

"But I'm not tired Drew," Aggie yawned.

"I don't care, we both have school tomorrow, let's go."  Drew replied as he led her upstairs to bed.  The next morning the teen carried the child's half asleep limp body down into the kitchen and placed a bowl of warm oatmeal in front of her.  After grabbing a bowlful for himself, he joined her at the table.  As she calmly ate her oatmeal, Aggie furiously scribbled into a notebook, and Drew practically inhaled his breakfast. The duo then packed up their backpacks and headed off to school - Aggie to elementary school, Drew to high school. 

* * *

 

           Detective Lacey Johnstone was a very proud mother, there was no denying that. Her husband Rob, who was also a detective, couldn’t help but agree. Their son Drew was a star on the football team and their little girl Aggie was as cute as a doll, as well as possessing a keen intellect.  But both of the children’s teachers wanted to meet with the Johnstones, to talk about academic issues.  At the moment though, Lacey had bigger fish to fry.  She thought this to herself as she and her partner looked at the abandoned body on the local playground. 

“The ID we found on her tells us that she was 51.  She was actually one of Aggie’s teachers. I recognize the name.”

“When?”

“I think three years ago,” Rob said uncertainly.

“So what was the cause of death?”

“From what we can tell,” Rob started to say as the coroner interjected:  “It was blood loss resulting from a severed femoral artery. There were also multiple cuts all over the victim’s legs, most likely from a knife. And the bruises on her wrists are definitely hand-shaped, so this was a two-person job. The victim was a hemophiliac, so it didn’t take long for her to bleed out, so the killers probably knew her well enough to know that.  People aren’t that lucky.”

“So is this the scene of the crime?” Rob asked.

“I’m guessing not because there are minimal blood stains on the grass, so the victim was probably killed somewhere else and then was moved here.”  
“Then let’s go find the scene of the crime.”

 

* * *

 

 

One week later, Drew’s phone buzzed with a message from his mom. “Drew, honey, your dad and I will be working late tonight. There is money on the counter for takeout for you kids. Please make sure your sister makes it to bed at a reasonable time.”  He wasn’t surprised; his parents had always been more involved in their jobs than in their children. It was one of the reasons he felt so responsible for Aggie. She deserved to have parents who were there for her, but he was the closest she had to a real parent. Hearing the school bell ring, he gathered up his stuff and then hurried off to pick up Aggie. Seeing her brother simultaneously happy and disappointed, Aggie was immediately keyed into what had happened.  “Mom and Dad working late again?” She asked, already knowing the answer.

“How did you know?” Drew snorted.

“You have your hapsipointed face on” she teased.

“Well, at least it gives us a great opportunity for Operation Sugar.”

“Mr. Calisto had a bad day then?”

“Let’s just say that his lunch did not go as he might have wanted.”

“We still need to go home first, I need help with my math homework. Plus I found another one for my collection, and I want to get it home,” she finished tentatively as she pulled out a plastic container with a brown snail in it.

“Another one?” Drew groaned “This is what, the 40th snail in your collection?”

“The forty-second one actually.”

“Why do you keep collecting them?”

“Because if I don’t then other kids will crush them,” she cried, her voice turning to a bitter whisper.  “They’re innocent creatures and they don’t deserve that.”

Drew immediately pulled her into a bear hug, then wiped away her tears as he apologized.  Once Drew was able to calm his teary eyed sister down, he drove them both home to do homework and plan the logistics of their late night.

 

* * *

 

“Wh-why are you doing this?” the man’s voice trembled with fear.

“Because you’re a bad, bad man,” Aggie growled, her voice simultaneously innocent and terrifying.  “Bad men must pay for their crimes, Mr. Calisto.”

“You won’t get away with this, the police will know it’s murder...,” the man whispered.

“Will they though?” Drew replied, sliding a note across the counter with his gloved hand.  Looking at the note, Calisto visibly paled.

“How did you do this? I didn’t write this.”

“You’re right, you didn’t write it, I did,” Drew triumphantly smirked.

“It’s time Mr. Calisto, inject yourself,” said Aggie as she carefully placed an empty plate with crumbs on it and two syringes of insulin on the counter - enough to cause a lethal overdose. “Goodbye, Mr.Calisto.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more but I don't know. Thanks for reading!


End file.
